Omokage
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Song fic con la cancion del 2º ending de la serie. No tiene nada que ver la cancion con la historia, pero a mi me parecio bonito escribirlo. Reviews plz! ^^


Song fic  
  
- Yoh, ¿qué haces?- preguntó una chica rubia, de ojos negros que se encontraba en la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el jardín. El chico mencionado se encontraba tumbado en el césped, con la camisa abierta completamente dejando el pecho al descubierto y con los cascos de un discman puestos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y daba suaves golpecitos con el pie en el suelo al compás de la música. El volumen de la música estaba bastante elevado, por lo que el joven no escuchó las palabras de la chica. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el césped. Cuando el chico abrió los ojos por un instante, descubrió la presencia de la rubia y se quitó los cascos.  
  
- ¡Hola Anna! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yoh animadamente.  
  
- Te preguntaba qué hacías, pero no me has oído con ese trasto puesto en las orejas a todo volumen.- respondió ella secamente. Por lo general, Anna era muy fría y seria, pero se preocupaba por Yoh y, aunque no lo demostrase, lo quería mucho.  
  
- Oh, lo siento Anna. Es que me gusta tenerlo alto. Se escucha mejor.  
  
- Sí, se escucha hasta en el otro lado de la casa. Te vas a destrozar los tímpanos.- decía ella mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba con las manos la falda del vestido por si quedaban restos de césped en ella.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas?- se interesó él mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.  
  
- A dar una vuelta. No tengo nada que hacer así que pasearé un poco por la montaña.  
  
- Toma.- dijo Yoh mientras le tendía el discman- Llévatelo. Así te entretienes.  
  
- Yoh, esa cosa destroza-cerebros no es para mí. Yo prefiero ser partidaria del silencio y la tranquilidad.  
  
- Lo dices por que no lo has probado. Mira, ven.  
  
Anna se acercó de nuevo hasta Yoh y se sentó junto a él. Este le colocó los cascos en las orejas, bajó el volumen y le puso una canción lenta. A Anna pareció gustarle y sonrió.  
  
Kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni  
  
Kimi o kasanete  
  
My heart is breaking.  
  
- ¿Qué son estos números?- preguntó Anna, dándole la espalda a Yoh para ver mejor los números que aparecían en la pequeña pantalla del discman.  
  
- ¿Cuáles?- se interesó Yoh mientras se colocaba tras ella para poder ver lo que ella decía.  
  
- Estos.- señaló- ¿Qué significan?  
  
- Pues este número es el número de la canción.- explicó él- Si algún día quieres buscarla tienes que pulsar este botón hasta que aparezca.- pasó un brazo por un lado de la chica mientras señalaba el botón.  
  
Surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni  
  
Tsukami kirenai  
  
Why is it you?  
  
- ¿Y estos otros?- curioseó ella.  
  
- Esos indican los minutos que lleva la canción sonando. Si quieres volverla a oír solo tienes que pulsar este botón de aquí.- y señaló el otro botón con la otra mano, deslizando el otro brazo por el costado de la chica.  
  
Todoku koto no nai yubisaki  
Hitori ni giri shimeteru  
Kawasu koto no nai kotoba o  
  
Yozora no hoshi ni nagashi  
  
- Ah. La canción es bonita.- declaró ella.  
Mou furimukanai  
- Tengo una idea.- Yoh le quitó los cascos y subió hasta el máximo el volumen de la música. Después, dejó suavemente el discman y los cascos sobre el césped, enfrente de Anna. Al hacer esto, los brazos del chico quedaron rodeando levemente a la joven. La música se escuchaba por todo el jardín. De pronto, Yoh transformó lo que era un simple roce en un cálido abrazo estrechando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Anna, la cual estaba muy sorprendida por aquel abrazo.  
  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
  
Kimi to umareta akashi  
  
- No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer esto.- le susurró él al oído.  
  
- ¿Por qué no antes?- preguntó ella también en susurros, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- No lo sé, mucha gente tal vez.  
  
Anna miró extrañada a Yoh, el cuál no dejaba de sonreír. Ella se quedó mirándolo un rato, mientras sonreía. Sin ella esperarlo, Yoh acercó con rapidez sus labios a los de Anna y la besó con dulzura. Ella, tras unos segundos de sorpresa, le comenzó a devolver el beso.  
  
Ah tadayotteiru  
  
Kokoro no kiri no hate  
  
I made up my mind.  
  
- Y también deseaba mucho hacer esto.- confirmó él al separar sus labios de los de ella. Anna se sonrojó levemente. Acto seguido se giró y refugió en el regazo del chico.  
  
Nani mo iwanai kuchibiru no  
  
Oku de kanjiru  
  
You are my true north.  
  
- Yo también lo deseaba.- dijo ella finalmente. Yoh fue ahora el sorprendido. No esperaba esa respuesta de Anna. La suave música dejó de sonar, dando paso a una música rápida y estridente que rompió el encanto del momento, haciendo volver bruscamente a la realidad a los dos. Anna se levantó suavemente y se volvió a sacudir la falda.  
  
Kimi no koe o kizandeiru  
  
Kotoba ijou ni  
  
I know enough.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó él.  
  
- A dar el paseo. ¿Te parece bien?- respondió ella con un toque de frialdad.  
  
- Estupendamente. ¿Te vas a llevar el discman?  
  
- Mm... vale, pero solo por esa canción.  
  
Yoh presionó los botones varias veces y seguidamente se lo tendió a Anna.  
  
Aishiteru to tsubuyaku yori  
  
Kitto kokoro ga yureru  
  
Koishiteru to tsutaeru yori  
  
Kizuna ga fukaku natte  
  
- Está programado para que repita la canción una y otra vez. Así no tendrás que preocuparte por los botones.  
  
- Gracias, Yoh.  
  
Ima hitori ja nai  
Anna se inclinó un poco para coger el aparato y, mientras lo cogía besó fugazmente los labios de Yoh.  
  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
Norikoete ike sou de  
- De nada, Anna.- respondió él.  
  
Ah mune ni daita  
  
Kimi no omokage ima  
I will take it there.  
  
Acto seguido, Anna de volteó y se marchó. Yoh se quedó allí sentado unos minutos y luego entró en la casa. Estaba solo con su espíritu acompañante, Amidamaru. Entonces se acordó de algo y decidió hacer algo especial para una persona. Anna estaba a unos 60 metros de la casa, de pie y mirando la nada. Veía pero no observaba nada. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo.  
  
Mou furimukanai  
Su mente aun seguía en el jardín, en brazos de Yoh. La música sonaba dulce en sus oídos, pero no la escuchaba.  
  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
Kimi to umareta akashi  
El viento suave jugaba con su pelo rubio y mecía la falda del vestido negro que llevaba. Y dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la casa. Al llegar se encontró a Yoh tumbado en el mismo lugar en el que lo encontró hacía un rato.  
  
Ah tadayotteiru  
  
Kokoro no kiri no hate  
En la misma posición en la que se encontraba, Yoh giró la cabeza hacia Anna y la saludó. Ella permanecía quieta en el umbral de la puerta del jardín con la respiración agitada. No se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo frenéticamente. Yoh, al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a devolverle los besos acompañados de acaricias.  
  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
  
Norikoete ike sou de  
Anna levantó la cabeza para mirar a Yoh, el cual sonreía. Puso un brazo sobre ella y la presionó más hacia él. Con la otra mano le quitó un mechón de la cara y luego sacó un disco de su camisa. En la carátula decía: "Para la chica que más quiero las canciones que más le agradan. Yoh."  
  
- Se lo voy a dar a la chica que más quiero en este mundo.- afirmó con entusiasmo Yoh- ¿Tú crees que le gustará?  
  
Anna se sintió hundida. No era ella la que le robaba el sueño. No era a ella a quien él quería, aunque estuviesen prometidos, lo estaban a la fuerza.  
  
- No sé... - A ver, escucha alguna canción a ver que te parece.  
  
Anna se colocó los cascos de mala gana. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al escuchar...  
  
Ah mune ni daita  
  
Kimi no omokage ima  
  
I will take it there.  
  
Anna miró con incredulidad a Yoh, quien le sonreía mirándola con ojos dulces. La besó y le susurró:  
  
- Te quiero, Anna.  
___________________________________________-  
  
¿Qué les parecio este songfic? Annaxyoh, descubriendo a una Anna enamorada y sensible. Reviews plz!!  
  
See ya! 


End file.
